The instant invention relates to toy pails and buckets which are primarily utilized during holidays, such as Halloween, for collecting candy, and more particularly to a toy pail which is illuminated for both novelty and safety purposes.
Toy pails and buckets having a Halloween, or other holiday, theme are well known in the novelty toy arts. For example, many different manufacturers produce pumpkin shaped pails which children utilize to carry candy during their Halloween trick or treat travels.
The instant invention provides an illuminated toy pail comprising a translucent plastic pail body, a carrying handle attached to the pail body, and a retainer affixed to the interior of the pail body for releasably holding a light source within the interior of the pail body. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the light preferably comprises a chemical light stick which produces a soft glowing light, and the retainer comprises a cup-shaped body which is affixed to the bottom wall of the pail body. The retainer includes a press-fit flange which is press fit into a pre-formed hole in the bottom wall of the pail body, and further includes an upwardly open vertically disposed bore which releasably receives and holds the chemical light stick in a vertical orientation within the interior of the pail. The activated chemical light stick is inserted into bore in the retainer to illuminate the pail body, thereby providing both novelty and safety aspects to the pail. When used in a Halloween, pumpkin-shaped pail body, the light causes the translucent pail body to glow as if a candle were lighted inside the pumpkin, provides a small amount of light to illuminate the ground below, and provides a lighted safety indicator for passing vehicles.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of an illuminated toy pail; the provision of a retainer element for a light source which is releasably mounted within the interior of a pail body; and the provision of an illuminated toy pail including a retainer for retaining a chemical light stick within the interior of the pail.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.